From Yugi to Yami
by xxxDegrassigirl101xxx
Summary: Yami's been really lonely lately. Will Yugi's gift help cheer up? WARNING: Contains YAOI, don't like it, don't read.


**Merry Christmas, everybody! Since its Christmas Eve, I decided to write a Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas Fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (But I sure wish that I did!) To clarify things: This is set after my other story I wrote, so Yami and Yugi are together, but nobody knows it yet. They're keeping it a secret (which I think is more romantic to me, anyway.) So yeah, I hope you enjoy this story! Ta-ta for now! P.S. I know I'm posting it after Christmas, but there's nothing I can really do about it. But anyway, enjoy!**

**From Yugi to Yami**

Yami felt alone. His Aibou (and boyfriend) was at school and Grandpa was working at the game shop. He had helped Grandpa earlier at the game shop, but Grandpa had given home the rest of the day off (he had to finish his errands and Christmas shopping, too). Since it was a few days before Christmas, Yami had decided to finish his Christmas shopping. He got what he needed and decided to go back home to wrap the presents before Yugi came home.

Yami was walking home, his arms full of shopping bags. As he was walking past the pet store, something in the window caught his eye. It was a little yellow kitten with black stripes and magenta highlights. Yami smiled, the little kitten's fur had a strong resemblance to his and Yugi's own hair. He watched it sleep peacefully for a few moments. Then another kitten with wild white fur and big brown eyes (which reminded Yami of Bakura) ran up to the sleeping kitten and nibbled on its ear. The kitten opened his eyes revealing big amethyst eyes that reminded him of himself and Yugi even more. Yami smiled. He looked at the kitten a few more minutes before looking at his watch. He didn't have that much time before Yugi would come home from school. He raced home and ran upstairs to his bedroom. He locked the door and wrapped his presents, then hid them where no one would think to look. He sat down on the bed and sighed. His mind drifted back to the kitten. He smiled, lied down on his bed, and closed his eyes. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

Yugi was walking home from school and stopped to look in the store windows along the way. Everything was decorated for Christmas. He was almost home when something caught his eye in the pet shop window. He looked at the kittens. He noticed the kitten that had reminded Yami of Bakura. He thought about how much he resembled him too. Then he noticed the cat that Yami had fell in love with. It looked just like him and Yami! He thought about it. Yugi hadn't gotten Yami a Christmas present yet, and he knew how lonely Yami was when he was at school. He called Grandpa.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandpa! It's Yugi."

"Hi, Yugi! What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking. Have you noticed how lonely Yami is when my friends and I have to go to school?"

"Yes. I have noticed that. What about it?"

"What if I got Yami a kitten for Christmas?"

"A kitten?" 

"Yes, Grandpa! A kitten! You know how responsible Yami is!"

" I know, Yugi, but are you sure...?"

"Yes, and I found the perfect kitten for him, too!"

"Well, okay. You can get him the kitten. Do you have enough money to get whatever else you need?"

"Yes, I do, Grandpa."

"Okay, go ahead and get the kitten."

"I will, Grandpa! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Yugi."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up the phone and Yugi went in the pet store and got the kitten and some other things (food, bowls, litter, and a collar which he got engraved, etc). He came out with his arms fuller than before. He looked down at the carrier Pharaoh (that's what he named the kitten) was in. He was asleep. It was the cutest kitten Yugi had ever seen. He hoped Yami would think so, too. He then continued walking home.

_This was a great idea_, he thought._ Now Yami won't be so alone when I'm at school. I just hope now I can keep Pharaoh hidden from Yami until Christmas… Oh crap!_

He slapped himself on the forehead.

_I'm such an idiot! How the heck am I supposed to hide Pharaoh from Yami until Christmas? I guess I could keep him in the basement, but I would have to ask Grandpa to take care of him until I give him to Yami… Hey! I could hide him in Grandpa's room! _

Yugi quickly walked the rest of the way home and stopped when he came to the front door. He peeked in the window. Yami wasn't in the shop. H opened up the door. Grandpa wasn't home yet. He called him and asked if he could hide Pharaoh in his room. Grandpa said yes. He quietly walked up the stairs and put the sleeping kitten and his things in his grandpa's own bathroom. Then he went to check on Yami. His door was locked. He put his ear to the door and listened. He could tell Yami was sleeping. Then he went to his own bedroom to wrap presents. He locked his door and wrapped all his presents. He finished then hid them away in the closet. He was suddenly really tired. He hopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

_A couple hours later…_

Yami opened his eyes. He looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty at night. He was starving. He got up and went to Yugi's bedroom to find the door locked. He knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock_.

"Yugi?" He called out softly. He knocked again.

He heard the door being unlocked. Then it slowly opened to reveal a sleepy-eyed Yugi.

"Hey, Yami," he said, rubbing his eyes, "What's up?"

"Well, I was hungry and I was wondering if you were too. And if you would want to come downstairs and eat with me. I could make us some pancakes." He offered.

"Sure, Yami. That sounds nice. Let's go." He said.

They walked downstairs into the kitchen and made some pancakes. They sat eating at the kitchen table. For awhile, neither of them really said anything.

Yami broke the silence.

"How was your day, Yugi?"

"It was good. What about yours?"

"It was good, too."

"So what did you do all day while I was at school?"

"Oh, I helped Grandpa out at the store until about noon and then I ran some errands. That's about it." He thought back to the kitten at the pet shop, "What did you do after school?"

"I just goofed around. Enjoyed the fresh air. Stuff like that. You know?" He said.

Yami nodded. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey Yugi…" he began.

"Yes, Yami?" he asked.

"Well I was on my way home and I walked by the pet store and I saw this really cute kitten. It had yellow fur with black stripes and magenta highlights and these huge eyes that were the same color as ours. And I…"

Yugi started to panic…. _This is bad. I'm afraid to hear what he's about to say…_

"I just wanted to say that it reminded of you. And of me too, of course."

Yugi breathed in a sigh of relief. Yami didn't notice it, though.

Yami opened his mouth to say something. He closed it and looked down at his pancakes.

"Yami…?"

Yami looked back up at Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Are you lonely when I'm at school?" he asked.

"Um, well, I…" he began.

"Yami…"

"Okay, I admit it! I'm lonely!" he said, burying his face into his hands, tears streaming down his face, "Are you happy now?"

"Yami, I'm so sorry! I had no idea how you felt about being alone everyday!" Yugi said. (This was a lie, of course. He knew all about how Yami felt. He had been there before.)

"It's okay, Aibou," he said, using his nickname for Yugi. Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back, but Yugi could still see the sadness in the man's eyes. Then they finished eating and went upstairs to their room. They sat on Yugi's bed in silence. Yami let out a yawn and lay down. Yugi lay down beside him and Yami put his arms around him. Then they fell into a deep sleep.

_Late that night… _

_*Faint meows*_

Yami must have been dreaming. First he was sleeping with Yugi in his arms, and then he was hearing meows. He couldn't get that kitten out of his head. He sat up in bed and looked around. Yugi heard him stirring and woke up.

"Yami, what are you doing? What's the matt-?"

"Shh!"

"What-?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That meowing…" he said.

"What?"

"Don't you hear it…" he stopped to listen. There was silence.

"Yami, you're probably just hearing things."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Yami."

Then they fell back asleep.

_The next morning…_

Yugi opened his eyes. He got up quietly and went to feed Pharaoh. Then he went to the kitchen and made breakfast.

Yami woke up and yawned. He found that Yugi wasn't there. He looked at the clock. It was seven-thirty. He got dressed in his black leather clothes and fixed his hair.

Yami came downstairs and went into the kitchen and found Yugi at the table with two plates of pancakes (one for both of them).

Yugi looked at him with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Good morning, Yami!" he said.

Yami smiled at his Aibou's cheerfulness. He returned the greeting and sat down at the table in front of the other plate of pancakes.

"You look tired, Yami. You know, I think Grandpa made some coffee this morning. You look like you could use some."

"Thanks, Yugi." He said getting up to get some. He swayed back and forth and almost fell backwards. Yugi jumped up and helped Yami regain his balance.

"Yami! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he managed to utter before everything went black.

Yami woke up on the couch with his head in Yugi's lap. He exchanged a look with Yugi.

"What… what… what happened?" he asked.

"You fainted." Yugi said, dabbing his face with a cool washcloth.

"I… fainted?" he asked.

"Yeah. You just needed some sleep." Yugi said calmly.

Yami sat up carefully. He was sore all over. His head hurt. He looked at Yugi. Yugi looked at him.

"You feel better?"

"A little."

"Do you need anything?"

"No thank you."

"Okay."

"What are you doing today Yugi?"

"Well, there's no school, so I was just going to go downtown and look around. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, Yugi. I'd love to." He'd do anything to be able to look at the kitten in the window.

They got ready and left. They were walking when Yami slowed down, lost in thought. He still couldn't stop thinking about that kitten.

"Yami…? Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

He shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He said, taking Yugi's hand. They started running through the streets, Yugi being dragged along by Yami. He slowed down when he came to the pet shop. He looked in the window. The kitten with white fur and big brown eyes was still there. But the kitten that had reminded him of Yugi and himself wasn't. He sighed.

_I sure hope whoever adopted him sure takes good care of him, _he thought to himself. He sighed.

"Yami?"

He turned to look at Yugi, who had a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Yugi?" he asked, trying to sound normal so he wouldn't worry his Aibou.

"Are you okay? You seem… well, you seem different. It's like you're… sad or something. Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked Yami, looking at him as if he were staring deep into his soul.

"Um, no, Aibou. There's nothing wrong. I'm just, um, hoping someone will adopt that kitten", he said, pointing to the little white kitten, "I think that it would be nice if someone would give it a home before Christmas. Don't you agree?" he said in a shaky voice.

Yugi nodded. Then they looked at the kitten for a couple of minutes without saying something. Yugi shivered. Yami put an arm around him to give him some warmth. Then they looked at each other for a brief moment and smiled before continuing on.

Yami sighed. Yugi looked at him, concerned.

_He must be thinking about that kitten again. Poor Yami, he must really be lonelier than I ever would have imagined he was. Good thing Christmas is only three days away. I hope that both he- and I- can last that long!_

They got back to the game shop and found the door unlocked. They went inside and found Grandpa sweeping the floor.

"Hi, boys," he said.

"Hello, Grandpa," Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"Have a good walk?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"That's nice. Um, Yugi, _don't you have something to take care of_?" he asked Yugi, giving him a look.

"Um, I don't think so- oh yeah! Rats!" he yelled before running out of the game shop.

"What was that about?" Yami asked Grandpa.

"_Secret_." He said, winking at Yami.

Yami was puzzled, but he didn't really think much of it.

For the next couple days, Solomon, Yugi and Yami didn't really say much. They were too busy getting ready for Christmas.

Three days before Christmas Eve Yugi and Yami were getting ready for when their friends came over to exchange gifts. Yami had watched Yugi and his friends do this for years before, but now since he had his own body, he could now exchange gifts with them too.

"Yugi, Yami, your friends are here," Grandpa called from downstairs. Yami and Yugi smiled at each other, and then they both raced out of Yugi's room and down the stairs.

"Yugi! Yami!"Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura exclaimed, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, guys," Yami and Yugi said together.

They went into the living room and exchanged presents and talked. They all got great gifts. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Yami and Yugi said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. They both got up and walked to the door. They opened it to find Mai, Serenity, and Duke each holding giant shopping bags.

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late. Merry Christmas!" Mai said.

"Hey, guys! Come on in." Yugi said. Yami smiled at them, greeting them with a nod.

They walked to the living room.

"Hey, guys! Look who's here! It's Duke, Mai, and Serenity!" Yugi exclaimed.

All of the others came and greeted their other friends. Yugi and Yami leaned against the wall, watching everybody. The next thing they knew all of their friends were looking at them, not saying anything.

"What are you all staring at?" Yami asked. Nobody said anything. He looked at Yugi, who had his head tilted back, as if he were looking up to the ceiling.

Yami was puzzled.

"Yugi, what are you…" he looked up. Then he got the message. They were standing underneath some of the mistletoe that Grandpa had gone crazy with and had hung everywhere. He looked back at Yugi. His face was turning a slight pink. Then Yami knelt down and gave Yugi a quick kiss on the cheek (although he had wanted it to have been longer). Suddenly everybody just went back to what they had been doing before and things returned to normal. It was like it had never even happened. Yugi and Yami just stood there another couple of seconds and smiled at each other. Suddenly Yami got an idea. He got a piece of mistletoe from one of the doors and stuck it in his pocket. Yugi never noticed. Which was a good thing. He wanted to give his Aibou the most romantic Christmas surprise of his life.

They went to their friends and started exchanging gifts and what not. After that they played some games (that were NOT Duel Monsters. Or Dungeon Dice Monsters. Or Capsule Monsters. Basically, they had nothing to duel with monsters. Or dueling, for that matter). They ate some food and talked. It was a fun night.

After their friends went home, Yugi and Yami cleaned up the living room and then went to bed. It had been a long night. And it was two days before Christmas!

_The next morning…_

Yugi woke up in Yami's arms again. He carefully got up so he wouldn't disturb Yami and went downstairs to go check on Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh…. I've got breakfast for you. Pharaoh!" he called.

_Meow, meow._

The little yellow, black and magenta kitten came running towards him. He rubbed up against Yugi's leg and purred. Yugi smiled. He bent over and patted the kitten's little head. Then he put the food and water bowls on the floor. The kitten ran over to the food and started eating. Then he drank some water. He looked up at Yugi with his big magenta eyes and mewed. Yugi smiled. Pharaoh was the cutest kitten he had ever seen.

"I'll check on you later, okay? Bye Pharaoh!" he said. He looked at the kitten one more time and smiled. Then he left and walked to the kitchen. He found Yami sitting at the table eating cereal. He got some himself and sat down across from Yami, who looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Yugi." Yami greeted.

"Good morning Yami," Yugi greeted him back.

"So what were you doing this morning, Yugi?" Yami asked him before taking a bite of cereal.

"What do you mean, Yami?" Yugi replied, stirring his cereal with a spoon.

"I woke up and you were gone. What were you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I was um, spring cleaning!" he said.

_Wait to go, Yugi. That has probably got to be the worst excuse in the history of excuses._

"Spring cleaning? Yugi, its December 23rd! Its two days before Christmas! How could you be spring cleaning?" he asked.

"Um, okay then. I was just cleaning then," he said.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"Um, nothing really, how about you?"

"Um, nothing really either. Hey I have an idea. Since we're both doing nothing today, how about we play a card game? We haven't dueled each other in a long time."

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Okay. Let's duel!"

So they had a friendly duel. But nobody won. Somehow it ended up a tie (they both ran out of life points, duh). But neither of them really cared. They were having too much fun. And they were laughing too hard, too. They enjoyed spending time together.

Later they decided to bake cookies. They kept eating cookie dough here and there, and then somehow they got into a cookie dough fight. But they finally got them in the oven and watched a movie while the cookies baked. Then they took them out and found out they had gotten stuck to the pan because they had forgotten to use cooking spray, so they had to scrape them off the pan. They still tasted good, though. Then they washed the dishes and put them away. Then they went upstairs and Yami decided to give Yugi his Christmas surprise then. He walked ahead of Yugi and stopped at the doorway, putting the mistletoe on the door. He stood underneath it, leaning against the doorframe. Yugi stopped underneath the doorframe too. He was wondering why Yami was standing there. Then he looked up.

_Mistletoe? _He thought, _how did that get th-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Yami pressing his lips against his own. His face turned bright red, but he didn't care. He was too surprised, and pleased that Yami was doing this. Yami kissed him a little longer and then came up for air. Yugi hugged Yami and was happy when Yami hugged him back.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi nodded. They went into the living room and turned on a movie. They sat in front of the couch. Yugi leaned on Yami, who put his arms around Yugi. They were halfway through the movie when they fell asleep.

Yami opened his eyes. Yugi was still asleep in his arms. He smiled, and then ruffled his hair. He picked Yugi up bridal-style and carried him back to their room. He put him down on the bed and lay beside him, pulling him into his arms. Smiling at Yugi, he fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

Yami was still asleep when Yugi woke up in his arms. He smiled. No wonder he had stayed warm all night. Yami had been holding him close the whole time. Yugi blushed at the thought of that. He got up to go feed Pharaoh. He recovered Yami with the blanket and quietly left the room. He went down to the basement with the cat food and placed it on the floor.

"Pha-raoh!" Yugi called quietly.

_Meow, meow!_

Pharaoh came running towards him. Yugi knelt down and patted the kitten's head. He watched as the kitten made a dive for the food and started eating it like he hadn't eaten in months. Yugi laughed. Pharaoh's reaction reminded him of Joey and Tristan whenever they ate something.

_Hm, I wonder if Yami is up yet_, Yugi thought to himself.

Not wanting to get caught by Yami and spoil the surprise, Yugi quietly ran back up the stairs and out of the basement. He listened for any sign of Yami. He didn't hear anything. He peeked in the kitchen. It looked empty. He walked in and-

"Good morning, Yugi."

"Yami!" He turned around to look at his boyfriend **(A/N: did I forget to mention that they're together in this? Oops, silly me! Well, they are!)**, who smirked.

"What are you so jumpy about, Aibou?"

"J-jumpy? I'm not jumpy! What are you talking about?"

"Yes you are! Can't you hear yourself?"

"I-I have no i-idea w-what y-your t-talking a-about."

"You're stuttering."

"I-I a-am n-not!"

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too times ten!"

"_I give up!_" Yugi said. Yami was so stubborn. He could never win with Yami in those fights.

Yami smirked. It was typical of Yugi to give up. Yami could have those fights for hours. He always won them too.

"Are you excited about Christmas?" he asked Yugi, changing the subject.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

"You do know what today is, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Of course I do. It's Christmas Eve."

(Duh.)

"Yes, it is."

"So, are you excited for tomorrow, Yami?"

"Yes. How about you, Yugi?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

_You're going to love your present, Yami. I just know it!_ Yugi thought, smiling to himself.

Yami eyed Yugi suspiciously. Was he missing something?

"Is something funny, Aibou?" he asked.

"No, I'm just excited about tomorrow, that's all," he said.

_Excited to see your reaction to the gift I got you, that is!_ He thought to himself.

"Yugi can I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami?"

"Well last night, did you notice anything between Duke and Téa?"

Yami thought back to the night before. Téa had blushed whenever she was near Duke. Duke paying more attention to Téa more than he did anyone else. Those looks they had occasionally given each other throughout the night that were like the ones that Yugi and Yami sometimes gave each other.

"Come to think of it, they were acting weird."

"Yeah they were under the mistletoe too and it didn't even faze them. And their cheeks were bright pink when they stopped kissing."

"Well so were ours." Yami pointed out.

"But we like each other."

"Well maybe they like each other, too."

"Maybe…"

Yami's stomach growled. Then Yugi's did. They both started laughing like maniacs. Yami looked at Yugi.

"Breakfast, Yugi?"

"Oh, yeah!"

They got up and made breakfast then sat back down at the kitchen table. They ate in silence. Yami looked at Yugi and thought about how cute he was. Yugi looked at Yami and thought about how handsome he looked. They both blushed and turned away from each other. Then they both smiled.

"What do you want to do today, Aibou?" Yami said, looking back at Yugi.

"Gee, I don't know. What about you, Yami?"

"Well gee; I want to… spend time with you of course." He said, making Yugi laugh.

"Besides that."

"I couldn't think of anything better to do."

Yugi smirked at his corny pickup line and blushed at how much Yami really loved him. He hoped his present would show Yami how much he cared about him.

Yami yawned. Then Yugi yawned. Yami laughed.

"Boy, yawning sure is contagious, isn't it?" he asked Yugi joking.

Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we'll think of something to do," he said, "after all, don't we always, in the end?"

Yugi nodded.

They ended up spending the whole day sitting in front of the couch with their arms around each other, watching movies. Yami was making Yugi laugh because he kept whispering the lines in Yugi's ear.

Yugi was glad to see Yami cheering up. Yami pulled Yugi in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. They continued to watch the movie until they got bored and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Five hours later…_

Yami woke up with Yugi still asleep in his lap. He smiled. His little Aibou looked so cute when he was asleep. Yami loved to watch him sleep. He looked at the clock. It was late. They had been asleep for _five hours_! He quietly laughed to himself. He could sleep there forever holding Yugi. He carefully lifted Yugi off his lap and set him gently on the couch. Then he got up and picked Yugi up bridal-style like he weighed nothing at all. He carried him up to their bedroom and set him on the bed. He lay down beside him and pulled the covers over them. He kissed Yugi's cheek and pulled him closer to his chest. He soon fell asleep with Yugi in his arms.

_Christmas morning…_

Yugi woke up first. He looked Yami, who was still asleep with his arms around Yugi. He smiled to himself and got up to go get Pharaoh to put on their bed so that Yami would see him when he woke up. He couldn't wait to see the surprised look on Yami's face.

_Meow, meow…_

Yami woke up to the sound of a faint meowing. His arms were empty.

_Yugi must have gotten up early again, _he thought to himself, _or did I sleep late again?_

Yami grabbed Yugi's clock off of the side table and checked the time. It was only about seven -thirty. Then he remembered something.

"Of course! Today is Christmas! Yugi is prob…" his sentence was stopped short when he noticed a big box on the edge of Yugi's bed. It said:_ To Yami. With __**love**__, Yugi._

Yami untied the ribbon and saw that the box had holes in it.

_Hmm… that's strange… _Yami thought_, why would the box have holes in it? Unless…_

He tore off the lid and looked inside. Then he gasped. Inside the box was… the kitten he had fell in love with at the pet shop! He took the kitten out of the box and saw that it had a collar. He read the nametag. It said _Pharaoh. _Yami smiled. The kitten mewed. Yami pat the kitten's head.

"How did Yugi know…?"

"That was the kitten you wanted?" Someone finished his sentence for him.

Yami looked up. Yugi was standing in the doorway with a look of accomplishment on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi."

"Merry Christmas, Yami. And to answer your question, I didn't know, I just guessed. But it just felt like it was the right one to get you."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"You're welcome, Yami."

"Oh, yeah. One more thing, Yugi."

"What's that, Yami?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Well, that's my Christmas story, folks! I hoped you liked it! I would like to give a shout out to SillyQuill for the idea on what Yami's Christmas present was. Anyway, thanks for reading! Ta-ta for now! **


End file.
